


Of Kings and Choices

by LadyBrooke



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 11:16:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10555396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyBrooke/pseuds/LadyBrooke
Summary: Fingon wants to know if his cousins are safe among the Laiquendi. Celeborn has the answers, if they both say the right things in this conversation.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Older story, just now being crossposted. Originally written for Taming the Muse on Dreamwidth. Written for the prompt "Firebrand".

“You wonder why they welcome your cousins, don’t you, my lord?” Celeborn smiled at Fingon as he spoke.

Fingon smiled back. “Of course. What type of cousin would I be if I didn’t worry for my cousins?”

They were both skilled at this type of conversation, with pretty smiles hiding tensions and barbed words ready to fly like arrows to pierce and dig in to cause doubts.

Celeborn wasn’t supposed to be here, but instead was supposed to have remained with his family in Doriath, if only he hadn’t decided to follow Galadriel to wherever she went. And from the look on Celeborn’s face, he knew exactly how much it irked Fingon to have to ask for news of his cousins from one of the Sindar, instead of hearing it in a letter from Maedhros.

“The Laiquendi that followed Denethor over the mountains came following a firebrand. It is little wonder that they would accept the sons of another one.” Celeborn sipped at his wine. “Surely you know what it’s like to find yourself compelled to stay near another elf because of their rhetoric?”

“I think everyone is quite aware of my compulsions,” Fingon said. “But the news that has reached us say that the Laiquendi have rejected being followers of anyone again. It is said that they lost their king and will not take another one.”

“And who spoke of taking kings from the sons of Fëanor? I merely said they had accepted them,” Celeborn answered.

Fingon smiled again. “Surely, you can see the doubtfulness that all my people have for them to merely accept them, and my cousins to not find themselves among them as leaders. My cousins have never been good at remaining second.”

“I am well aware that none of you have ever been accepting of coming in second. I am married to one of your cousins, after all.” Celeborn gestured effortlessly with his glass. “And yet, she has yet to find herself leading me or mine. Your cousins are in the same position. They are among a people who have chosen their king, and they will have him or no one.”

Fingon opened his mouth to speak and then closed it again. After a moment, he spoke. “That seems such a strange idea. How do they lead themselves without a king?”

“They have leaders, just not kings. Their choices are to fragment themselves, and it seems to make them happy. Who are you or I to say it is wrong, just because you are a king and I serve one?” Celeborn replied.

“It merely seems strange to me that they would not want to remain together and strong in order to have a better chance if attacked.”

Celeborn laughed. “And what good did it do Denethor to be strong and united when he fell? He even had another kingdom there with their king, and it could not protect him.”

Fingon remained silent.

Celeborn drank more of his wine and then spoke again. “They will take care of your cousins as best as they can. Amrod and Amras are safe, so you can write to Maedhros tonight and tell him that, and he can spread the word to the rest of them to continue as things are.”

“Thank you.” Fingon didn’t bother to deny that he had been trying to find out information the entire time.

Celeborn bowed his head. “You’re welcome.” He suddenly looked up, losing all pretensions of friendliness. “But you should also know this. The Laiquendi are willing to accept those Noldor that will live by their rules. Amrod and Amras will do this, or at least respect the rules enough to not break them in front of them. The rest of your people, who wouldn’t? Keep them away.”

Fingon leaned forward. “And who are you to give commands to the king of the Noldor?”

“One who is well aware of the consequences if you don’t. Those who wish to accept yours have, and I will not gainstay them. But those who haven’t? We’ve all lost enough at this point, and you have few enough allies left. It wouldn’t be wise to offend those few who are,” Celeborn said.

Fingon nodded. There was nothing else to say, without risking exactly that.


End file.
